


Costumes + Parties = HALLOWEEN!!

by charlesss



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Steven Universe References, if you squint into the hubble telescope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesss/pseuds/charlesss
Summary: Virgil and Patton go to a small costume party with their besties. Enough said.





	Costumes + Parties = HALLOWEEN!!

“Are you sure this is a gonna be fun?” Virgil asked, examining his make-up in the bathroom mirror. Patton grinned and nodded, wrapping him in a big hug.

 

“It's gonna be awesome!” he squealed, picking Virgil up and twirling him around in his arms.

 

“Careful, you're gonna mess up my wig!” Virgil grumbled, winking at Patton so he could tell he wasn't really upset. He carefully readjusted the mop of light blue hair and smoothed out the matching blue dress that fit him so perfectly.

 

“You look amazing,” Patton gushed, pulling out his phone to take even more pictures of his boyfriend. “Seriously, the others are gonna go insane.”

 

“Speaking of that…” he sucked in a quick breath in an attempt to calm his excited nerves. “It's only going to be the five of us, right?”

 

Patton bit his lip and shrugged. Virgil furrowed his brow, staring at him with a concerned expression painted on his features.

 

“How many people are gonna be there, Pat?”

 

“Only six or seven! It's gonna be you, me, Roman, Logan, Thomas, Joan and maybe Talyn.”

 

Virgil let out a sigh of relief, his heart still beating too fast in his chest. He pulled Patton into a quick, light hug as thanks before prancing out of the bathroom to grab his bag. Patton stared at him, a dopey love-struck look in his eyes.

 

“How soon are you gonna be ready?” Virgil asked, pulling on his gloves.

 

“Anytime,” Patton answered breathlessly, a stupid grin stuck on his face. Virgil smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek, knowing full well that it would push him over the top into a full-blown cuteness overload.

 

“Ah!” Patton yelped, and Virgil couldn't suppress his smile.

 

°•°

 

It wasn't even an hour later that the two pulled up to Thomas's apartment, Patton bouncing excitedly in the driver's seat while Virgil sat as still as a statue in the passenger's. He gripped his wrist and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. Patton leaned over and placed his hand over Virgil's, rubbing small circles into his palm to let him know it would be okay.

 

“If you need to go back home, we-”

 

“No,” Virgil said, perhaps a bit too forcefully. Patton just smiled, squeezing his hand before pulling away.

 

“If you change your mind, just come find me,” he instructed before pulling the door open. Virgil moved to open his own door, but Patton tsked and quickly ran around the car to open it for him.

 

“After you,” he said, bowing as he swung the door open.

 

“You're a useless romantic,” Virgil laughed as he pulled himself out of the seat, stepping carefully onto the wet pavement. He pulled his dress up, tiptoeing up the sidewalk as to not ruin his costume. Patton walked behind him the whole time, humming 'We Are The Crystal Gems’ under his breath. Virgil was humming along by the time they reached Thomas's unit, and insisted on finishing before they knocked on the door.

 

“You're so cute when you're humming,” Patton giggled, knocking quietly on the door. Thomas's dog, Dolos, immediately started barking, so it only took a minute for the door to be answered.

 

It was Logan who met them there, standing carefully and impossibly still as he observed them.

 

“Those are quite wonderful costumes,” he said, motioning to the gemstone drawn into his forehead. He used Pearl's spear to motion them into the house, and Virgil had to take a minute to memorize the image of Logan Berry standing so still in an expertly crafted Pearl costume. He flashed him a grin before following Patton into the living room.

 

“Garnet's in the house,” Roman yelled, scrambling up from his spot on the couch to meet Patton and Virgil with large hugs. He bounded over to them with the energy expected of an Amethyst, and the noise level, too.

 

“You're quite in character,” Logan snorted, walking past them, into the kitchen where Thomas and Joan were talking loudly over the music (Spooky Scary Skeletons Remix by the Living Tombstone). Roman released Patton from his hug and turned towards Logan, who had already joined Joan and Thomas's conversation.

 

“So are you, Microsoft Nerd!” Roman called, and the indication that Logan had heard him was the slight shake of his shoulders at the pun. Roman grinned triumphantly and turned back to Patton and Virgil.

 

“So, if Thomas is Steven,” Virgil remembered, counting off Crystal Gems' on his fingers. “then who are Talyn and Joan?”

 

“Joan is Lapis,” Roman answered, bouncing up and down restlessly. “I think Talyn was gonna be Peridot, but they're not here yet, so we'll see soon.”

 

“It’d be cool if someone had come as Garnet,” Patton said. “Then you and I could've left for about three seconds and then whoever Garnet was could've stepped back inside in our place.”

 

“That's pretty funny,” Virgil admitted, a small smile forming on his face. He stood idly for a minute, his heart pounding as the awkward silence grew, then grinned as an idea struck. He quickly regained his composure, then stepped away, grabbing a cup from the table next to the couch and to fill it with Mountain Dew. He waited until Roman was looking his way and made eye contact before he chugged the entire thing in fifteen seconds without blinking. Roman stared at him, his expression going from confused to shocked to disgusted within about three seconds.

 

“That's more of an Amethyst thing to do,” Patton giggled when he rejoined the two, a drop of the soda dripping down his make-up covered face. It smeared the blue a little, but Virgil didn't seem to care.

 

“I will _not_ be doing that!” Roman gasped indignantly, placing a hand over his heart for dramatic effect. “How _dare_ thee suggest such a thing!”

 

Even Virgil had to suppress a laugh, and he thought he caught Roman winking at Patton as he doubled over to keep the giggles in check. Patton put a hand on his back as he stood, then hopped away to go talk to Logan. As he came back a moment later, the current music started to fade out, a more familiar song taking its place.

 

“If you're evil and you're on the rise-” Thomas started, bursting into the room, “-you can count on the four of us bringing you down. 'Cause were good and evil never beats us, we'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas! We-”

 

“-are the Crystal Gems!” the others started joining in, Patton already clapping along to the beat in place of Garnet.

 

“We'll always save the day!”

 

“And if you think we can't, we'll-”

 

“-always find a way!”

 

“That's why the people of this world~”

 

“Believe in,”

 

“Garnet,” Patton and Virgil sang together,

 

“Amethyst!” Roman sang, embellishing just enough to put his touch on the notes,

 

“And Pearl,” Logan sang softly,

 

“And Steven!” Thomas finished with a giggle. The song continued, and was played several times throughout the night, each time sung along to with more enthusiasm than before. By the time they all went home, Virgil and his friends would be exhausted, but happy. And they would all know in their hearts that this silly tradition would carry on for many more years.

 

Their night might be over, but none of them would be ready to move on.


End file.
